


Every Moment

by LiraelClayr007



Series: NaPoWriMo 2019 [30]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Poetry, solar eclipse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: Hand in hand,Rose and the Doctorstand staring upat the strange, dusky sky.They’re both wearingawed expressions,special sunglasses,and garlands of flowers.* * *...in which Rose and the Doctor view an eclipse on another world.*a nine/rose poem*





	Every Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SunnieBelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnieBelle/gifts).



Hand in hand,

Rose and the Doctor

stand staring up

at the strange, dusky sky.

They’re both wearing

awed expressions,

special sunglasses,

and garlands of flowers.

 

 _It’s a tradition_ , the Doctor had

explained. _Centuries and centuries ago,_

_when the first people_

_experienced an eclipse, they_

_panicked. Thought they’d_

_lost the sun._

_Of course they did, only natural._

_When the sun came back_

_they danced_

_and sang_

_and festooned everything_

_with flowers._

_Now that they’re advanced enough_

_to predict an eclipse,_

_they pass out flowers just before_

_the sun goes dark, so when the light_

_returns the celebration can begin._

 

Rose likes this tradition.

She’s got flowers

around her neck,

pinned in her hair,

clipped to her shoes--

a pair of locals had even

crouched on either side of her

and expertly stitched

six or seven small flowers

to the hem of her dress,

in perfect complimentary colors.

She feels like a walking

bouquet.

 

And the Doctor! With a flower crown

and a heavy flower sash

he has the look of a fairy king,

right out of a storybook.

She squeezes his hand and he

tears his eyes away

from the disappearing sun to look at

her.

 

His look of awe softens,

but doesn’t diminish.

 

_There’s a party after, yeah?_

she asks.

 

He grins. _A big one._

_Food, music, everything._

_Everyone celebrates_

_the sun._

 

_And dancing?_

She bites her lower lip.

 

_Oh yes. Everyone_

_will dance, Rose Tyler._

_Even me. I seem to recall_

_proving to you that I can_

_dance…_

 

She grins up at him.

He winks.

 

 _I like this planet,_ she says,

both of them turning to gaze

at the dance of sun and moon

in the sky. _The people here understand_

_the important things in life._

 

 _Living_ , says the Doctor.

_Living every moment._

_Even the little ones._

 

As she feels the heat

of his body next to hers,

the roughness of his palm,

the odd at first but now familiar

double pulse in his wrist, she thinks--

 

Yes, even the little ones.

Those might be the very

best.

  


**Author's Note:**

> NaPoWriMo day 30 | prompt: nine x rose and sunshine and/or flower-filled field
> 
> Yes, I took a few liberties with the prompt, I hope that's okay!
> 
> And wow...this is number 30! A few were late, but here I am, posting 30 on April 30, so I guess it worked out okay. Thanks for joining me on this crazy ride!


End file.
